


The One in which Kara Makes some New Friends

by iblametheghost



Series: DCTV Visits Gotham [1]
Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bat Family, Crossover, Gen, between cw dc shows and the unportrayed gotham, idk this idea just kept bugging me, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblametheghost/pseuds/iblametheghost
Summary: part 1 of the dctv visits gotham.  kara meets some interesting people in gotham





	The One in which Kara Makes some New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> idk you all but this idea just kept rattling round my brain till i started putting it down

Kara was the first of her friends to visit Gotham.  She’d been assigned to do a report of Wayne Enterprises and wasn’t about to back down in the face of the darkness that swallowed the city.  James had offered to come with her as a photographer, but she could hear the nervous beat of his heart and decided to go with a local instead.  The next morning, she found a box of doughnuts at her desk with a thank you note attached. 

When she told J’onn that she’d be gone for three days on assignment, he had simply stared at her before shaking his head and saying, “Tell the Bat I hope he isn’t needed here any time soon.”  He paused for a moment, gazing at the ceiling in thought.  “And also, that he better be appreciative of your help or I will take a personal trip to Gotham.”  Kara found herself with a small smile lining her face the rest of the day. 

The flight from National City to Gotham was short with her speed, the hard part keeping hold of her bag in the process.  As a cover, she had her contact at Wayne Enterprises meeting her at the airport’s exit, figuring it would be easy enough to blend into the crowd.  What surprised her most was seeing Bruce Wayne’s personal butler holding a sign for Danvers next to a limo.  Smoothing out the few flight-wrinkles in her pale blue dress, she began her way towards the older man. 

“Alfred Pennyworth, right?”

A sincere smile came over the man’s face as he reached out a hand.  “Miss Danvers, I presume.  Truly a pleasure to meet you.”  After shaking her hand, he took her bag and moved to open the door.  “Shall we be on our way then?”

The drive to Wayne Manor was short, as Bruce (apparently someone who knew everything including her ‘secret’ identity) had decided there was more than enough space to put her up for the three days she’d be visiting.  As she walked inside, she was greeted by a boy who was leaning against the wall, looking as if he was eternally bored by the world. 

“So, you’re the Supergirl, huh.”  The kid pushed himself up from the wall and moved towards her.  “No wonder why you have a whole organization helping you; you’re way too _nice_ to be good on your own.”

Kara frowned, annoyance pinching at the edges of her lips.  “I wouldn’t be one to talk - Damian, I assume.  After all, you’ve got a whole bat-organization at your back.” 

A smirk grew on the kid’s face.  “At least you have some bite in you.”  He began moving towards the grand staircase, talking as he left.  “Bruce said for you to wait in the parlor.  He’s having you meet with Brown and Drake.  They’re together right now which means they’re a good team.  Kane might be stopping in, but she’s…predisposed now, so who knows.  You’ll most likely have a chance to talk with her tomorrow.”  Calling over his shoulder as he went up the stairs, he said, “Good luck, Miss Danvers.”

She spent the short amount of time waiting, taking in the overly-dramatic wealth-and-luxury aesthetic that seemed to surround the manor.  Laughter came curling around the corner of the hall, light and happy, a drastic change from the Damian’s angry-kitten attitude.  Two wiry people came into the room, both looking a bit younger than her, as she estimated there to be about a ten-year age gap between them all. 

The girl, Brown, was the first to greet her; eyes brightening while her hands clapped together.  “It is such an honor to meet you, Kara! Can I call you Kara?  Ah, this is the best day of my life!”

Drake, the taller of the two, leaned into Kara’s space to faux-whisper, “In case you couldn’t tell, Steph’s a huge fan of yours, Supergirl.”  He threw in a wink at her before he began to laugh, his girlfriend turning to playfully smack his arm. 

A blush crossed Kara’s face at the words, moving in to hug the younger woman.  “That’s so great to hear, especially since I’m a huge fan of yours!”

The two pulled apart, only for Drake to be dragged into Brown’s space.  “Tim would you please take a picture of us together!?” 

Moving together again, the girls posed and waited for Tim to pull out his phone.  “Say Damian sucks!” 

He snapped the picture before either could formally protest, Kara looking confused, with Steph giving a mock-frown.  She turned to the older woman and asked, “Bruce gave us all the info we’d need, so, want to get the boring part of your stay here over with?”

Kara was in awe as she soared through the skies over Gotham, towering buildings right below her.  The city had been exactly what she had expected yet so different.  Where National City was bright and warm, Gotham was dark and cold but had an electricity running through it.  Almost like the city was alive.  She shook her head at the thought, tuning into a rooftop a few buildings away where Steph was calling her name.  Zipping over, she landed with a thud, knowing that everyone gathered there was much more dramatic. 

A low whistle came from the red head leaning against the wall, while the taller man with a mullet next to her simply smirked and shook his head.  He moved towards Kara, ruffling Damian’s hair as he walked by.  “Bruce, unfortunately can’t make it.  He’s out on league business.  I’ve been told to pass on his apologies and thanks in advance.”  He paused, sticking out his hand.  “I’m Nightwing, but my friends call me Dick.”

“Some friends you’ve got,” Kara mused. 

“He wishes, sucks for him that it’s actually his name” Batwoman laughed. 

Small talk came over the group, before Dick stopped to break them into groups for patrol.  Nightwing went off with Robin, pairing up Spoiler and Red Robin, leaving Batwoman and Supergirl to cover the remaining area.  The two took off for downtown, one leaping across rooftops and the other gliding overhead. 

Trouble didn’t take long to find, alarms sounding from a nearby jewelry store.  Both women took off in a hurry, Kara beating Kate to the scene, only to find herself staring at the legendary Catwoman. 

“Well, look what the big bad Bat flew in,” her sultry voice purred as she started to prowl towards the blonde. 

Kara openly stared at her, any sense of justice covered by the awe of the tall brunette in front of her.  “You’re Catwoman.  You’re amazing!  I mean I hate that you commit crimes, but I also love that you’ll help the good when it’s needed.”

The siren smirked, casually leaning against a ring case, fingernails tracing a circle over the top.  “A superhero who’s a fan of my work?  That’s certainly a new one.” 

“Supergirl!”  Shock covered Kara’s face at having momentarily lost track of her patrol partner.  “We do not make friends with our enemies here in Gotham.”  The red-head leaned over, pausing to catch her breath after trying to catch up to Kara.  “They might help out the good guys now and then, but this isn’t National City.  Not everyone here wants to or even can be saved!”

“Now now, little bat, don’t you know it’s rude to make assumptions?  After all, isn’t Supergirl known for being overly hopeful?” 

“Thank you!  Not to mention you’re already leaning towards the good side; I mean, all the work you’ve done for animal rights and welfare?  It’s amazing!”  Kara couldn’t reel in the overly-excited look that captivated her face as she spoke, uncaring as to how it would look to Kate. 

“Seriously, Supergirl, stop complimenting the bad guy.”

“As fun as it has been to find out that Supergirl’s an admirer of mine, I really should be going.”

Distracted by Kate’s interruption, Kara found herself surprised by the Cat’s sudden departure, turning to catch the tail of a whip disappearing up the wall.  She knew the right thing to do would be to go after her and force her to bring back the jewelry, but a small part of her couldn’t wait to see how the femme fatale would help endangered animals with the bounty this time. 

Kara hated having to say goodbye, but in the end her assignment was finished and she had to return home.  She left Gotham with promises to return and new numbers in her phone, along with letting the Bat-Fam know that she would be just a shout away if they ever need her help. 

**Author's Note:**

> there shall be more!  
> come chat with me either here or on my tumblr: iblametheghost


End file.
